jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Nordpå
Nordpå (Heading North) is a tenth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis The jungle Hugo, Rita travels north with the tomte. Hugo becomes a friend of a beaver family, and when Rita is caught by a loose, the beaver helps save her. Our little friends meet on their way a movie star bear that is used to record an advertisement. They persuade the bear to follow them into freedom and it gives the three little friends an excellent means of transport. Hugo tries to get the reluctant tomte to teach him to become invisible! Plot (Any ideas to write a story) Characters * Hugo * Rita * General Maximus * Pedro * Brutus the dog * Mose the tomte * Lorenzo the bear * Benny And Betsy the Beaver Parents * Bobby, Bert, and Beverly the Beaver Children * Cleo the Lynx * Barry Donahue the Director * Lenny the Truck Driver * Hoss * Film Crew * Oliver "Olly" Thompson the Boy Actor * Nora the zookeeper English Dub (Any ideas to write the English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Last time, Rita, Meatball Charlie, and I are at the circus. Oh, how the audience loved us. We were awesome! Rita: You forgot to mention that I had to do the most dangerous stunts high up on the rope, where I suffered through my fear of heights. Hugo: As I said, everything went awesome, but not for long. These two reporters tracked us and called the general because they wanted a bounty. Rita: Luckily, our little sea lion friend made the general fall, in the truest scene of the word, like you can see. That was our chance to escape. Our only problem is this dwarf who persuaded us to escort him to the North Pole. Hugo: It's worth it, Rita. He will show us his magic trick on how to become invisible. If we learned this, no one can see or hunt us ever again. You'll see. In Story (Behind the trashcan, Hugo peered out.) Hugo: (Thoughts) I don't see anyone. I also don't hear anyone. (Looks at truck; talks) The air is so wonderful and pure! (He runs off, Rita and Mose (Who is riding Rita) follows.) Mose: Foward! The North Pole is still a few days and nights away! Rita: But in which direction do we have to go? (Hugo looks at the truck.) Hugo: Uh? Mose: North, obviously! Rita: I know, but where is North!? Mose: There, where the snow-covered truck goes. (Points at the truck.) They await for me devoutly. (The three hears dogs barking, and up on the bridge is General Maximus and Pedro.) Maximus: There they are! Get them! (Brutus barks and ran with Pedro still holding his leash.) Pedro: Whoa! Rita: Hugo, which direction should we go? Hugo: Obviously where he drives. (Points to the truck.) Come on already! (As he run for the truck.) Pedro: They're over there! Rita: Uh? (Runs for the truck.) Mose: Uhh. (As the truck starts to leave.) Hugo: Faster! Come on, come on! Faster! (Got on the truck.) (Rita runs along side.) Hugo: Give me your paw! Mose: Help, I'm falling! (Almost falls, but grabs Rita's tail.) Rita: Pull me up! (Hugo grabs Rita's paw and pulls her and Mose on the truck. Just as Maximus and Pedro arrived.) Pedro: Easy! Maximus: We'll get you! (Brutus barks as the truck leaves.) Maximus: You're mine! I will get what's rightfully mine! (Morning came as the truck cross the bridge, Hugo and Mose are till asleep, while Rita is waking them.) Hugo and Mose: (Snores) Rita: Come on, sleepy head, wake up. (Hugo still sleeps) I've already been awake for a long time! (Looks at Mose) This dwarf makes me nervous. (Hugo wakes up.) I mean, what are we even doing here? Mose: Obviously, you're bringing me to the North Pole; that's where we're traveling. It's gonna be great. No humans, no worries. (Yawns) The dwarf only needs luck and the bag of magic dust. Hugo: You heard that? He said magic dust. Rita: Stop it, I can't deal with that magic stuff anymore! Hugo: Have you forgotten that he made himself invisible? So we're gonna stay with him. (Rita gives a look.) If we can make ourselves invisible, all of our problems will be solved. (Later, the truck stops at the cafe, and the driver, Lenny, gets out.) Rita: (Wakes up.) Huh!? (Gasp) (Lenny enters the cafe.) Lenny: Good Morning, Hoss. Hoss: Hi, Lenny. Rita: Uh-oh. (Goes to a sleeping Hugo.) Enough snoring! Wake up! (Hugo and Mose wake up.) Mose: (Yawns) Rita: If you ask me, that doesn't look like the castle of the dwarf king. (Sees Lenny drinking coffee inside.) What now, little dwarf? I'm listening. Mose: Are we north enough? Obviously not. Where we want to go, there's snow in summer, and in the winter. Hugo: Look here, a wonderful lake. Rita: Oh, yeah! Mose: Mmm. (As Rita runs over.) Stop! Where are you going? (Hugo and Rita ran to the lake.) I have nothing against a break, but I won't like it, if I get left behind. You understand? (Hugo and Rita stop and look back.) Hugo: Oh... oh, sorry, Mose. Let me help you carry the magic bag. Mose: Well, it's about time! Rita: He's just too lazy. (Hugo and Mose pass her, and Rita scratch her head.) Hugo: (Puts the bag down.) There you go. Mose: Thanks. (Nodded) Hugo: You're welcome. (Jumps in the water.) Rita: Watch out, here comes the water bomb! Hugo: Come on! (Rita jumps in.) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) Rita: I'll splash you! (While Hugo and Rita are having fun in the water, Mose rest on land, and drinking.) Rita: Don't! Hugo: I'm going to get you! (Later, the three are sitting, laying, and relaxing.) Rita: You won't believe how much I like this place. We could just dig a hole and stay here. No humans would annoy us here. Never again! Hugo: Yeah, we could do that! Mose: And what will happen to me? Where are you going to find food here? Hugo: What a dumb question. There's fruit everywhere. Mose: Hmph! I just see fir trees everywhere. I can't find any fruit. Hugo and Rita: Hmm. Rita: He's right. I don't see any food here either. But you, as a jungle animal, can surely find something. Hugo: I... Um... Mose: (Takes out some bread out of his bag.) Ha! Hugo and Rita: Huh? (Mose eats some bread.) Hugo and Rita: Uh... (Lick their lips) Oh... Uh... Mose: Yum. Delicious dwarf bread, baked with a secret recipe, and that's 851 years ago. Hugo: Could we have a piece too? Mose: So you two are hungry? I thought there were these fruits everywhere on the trees. Hugo and Rita: (Shack their heads) Mmm Mmm. Mose: I guess I can offer a little piece. (Gives Hugo and Rita each a piece.) And for you too, a little piece. Rita: (Looks at her piece) You're really giving us this much? Mose: (Laughs) If you could only see your faces. Hugo: What's so funny about this? Mose: It was a surprise! Life is not always how it looks like. Hugo: (Eats his piece) Hey, that's delicious! Rita: Yeah? (Eats her piece) Hey, I'm totally full! How did you do that? Mose: It's always of worth to have a dwarf as a friend. Stay with me and you will never have such things as hunger. Hugo: Look, the truck is driving away. (The truck leaves) Well, goodbye North Pole. Mose: We'll just drive with the next one. We have time. Rita: Oh, do we? (Turns, yawns, and then falls asleep.) Hugo: (Laughs) You know she's just kidding. That was an amazing trick with the,... the bread. Mose: Well, and? Hugo: Will you show it to me? (Have his arm around Mose, and whisper in his ear.) You know what I mean. How to make myself invisible. Mose: That's a dwarf secret, and only dwarfs are allowed to know it. Hugo: You promised me you would show me how that works! Mose: Listen! This is not like those circus tricks where you pull a rabbit out of a hat. It's about magic and centuries-old secret traditions, not ridiculous hocus pocus. One who wants to learn real magic has to be proven worthy. Hugo: Oh, I get it. But if Rita and I don't travel north, you won't be able to get there. Mose: Oh, fine! Sit down, close your eyes, and especially try not to think. (Hugo did.) Hugo: How am I suppose to do that? Mose: With that little bit of a brain, it shouldn't be too hard. (Hugo tried not to think.) Hugo: Mmm... Am I invisible yet? (Hears Mose snore, and opens one eye.) Huh? (Sees Mose asleep.) Mose: (Snores) Hugo: Hey! He just wanted to sleep. He tricked me! (Walks and sit on a rock.) Aw... (Then a beaver, Benny, came out.) Benny: Hello. You're make such a serious face, pal. What are you thinking about? Hugo: Eh, I just believe in too much nonsense. Who are you? Benny: Benny Beaver, the top beaver at this lake, and the upper lake, as well as the best swimmer of all time. I can teach you if you want. Hugo: For what? I can already swim, climb on trees, and swing myself from branch to branch. And much better than you. Benny: Wanna bet? Hugo: Yeah! Benny: We'll swim to that little island. (Use his fingers to count) Ready? One, two, three, go! (Swims) Hugo: Hey! You can't do that! Come back! (Takes off) (Benny swims fast, while Hugo is on a tree, and jumps to a small tree.) Hugo: I'll show him. (Jumps on the small tree, which swings back.) Whoa! (Then swims the other way.) Whoa! (Flies in the air.) Watch out! (Lands in the water next to Benny and SWIMS.) Benny: You're not bad. Hugo: You learn that in the jungle. (Both got to the island, and race ends with a tie.) Benny: A-ha, jungle boy, I win and you lose. Hugo: What are you saying? We both arrived at the same ti- (The two heard screaming.) Hugo and Benny: (Gasp!) Voices: Help! Help! Help! Benny: My children! Someone's trying to harm my babies! (Hugo climbs the tree and looks and sees two of the beavers, Bobby and Bert, swimming in a circle, screaming, while their sister, Beverly, has her tail caught by the lynx, Cleo, while trying to run.) Benny: Someone has to help them! Hugo: There's one girl, and two boys. Benny: There they are. (Hugo leaps over, while Bobby and Bert swim in a circle, and Beverly still try to run, but Cleo still hangs on to her tail.) Bobby, Bert, and Beverly: (Screaming!) Cleo: (Laughs) Beverly: You're hurting me! Cleo: (Laughs) (Hugo is on a tree below Cleo, and grabs a branch.) Hugo: (Struggles) (Let's go of the branch.) Cleo: (Gasp!) (The branch hits her.) Ah...! Beverly: Ah. (Jumps in the water, and was reunited with her brothers.) Bobby, Bert, and Beverly: (Laughs) (Hugs each other.) Bobby: You're all right, Beverly. Bert: You're safe. Beverly: I'm all right! (All three chatter.) Cleo: What were you thinking as you just did that? (Removing splinters off her.) (Growls) Do you know that you just made me really angry? Hugo: You don't scare me. I already deal with pumas. Cleo: (Growls) (Climbs on a tree.) Hugo: Eh! (Climbs up further) You just growl and hiss. (Cleo climbs up further) Whoa! (Hangs on one side.) Eh. Ah. (Laughs) Why do you cats always have to take things so seriously? (Cleo swings the top of the tree.) Cleo: (Hiss, and growls) Hugo: (Being swung around) Yah! Whoa! Eh! Yah! Whoo! Yah! (The top of the tree brake Hugo fell.) (Cleo try to grab Hugo, but miss.) Beaver Family: (Gasp!) (Hugo grab the branch.) Hugo: Wulle wulle wap! Beaver Family: (Cheers) Hugo: Where did you learn to climb so well? I'm the master of all tricks, my lovely kitty! (Beaver family saw Cleo climb down.) Benny: Come with me, we'll be safe at my dam. Let's go, kids! (They swim to their dam.) Hugo: Don't forget that, pussy cat. (Jumps in the water.) (Laughs) Cleo: (Snarls) Hugo: (While swimming) That cat sure isn't that clever. (Got to the beavers) Are you all right? Beverly: Thanks for saving me! (Hugs Hugo.) (Bobby heads over.) Bobby: I wanna be as brave as you are. (Hugs Hugo.) Benny: Come on, kids, be quiet. Bert: What kind of animal are you? Hugo: I come from far away in the jungle and I'm really special. I'm the rarest animal on Earth. That's why the humans want to catch me. Bert: For what? Hugo: I don't know, kiddo. That's just how humans are. (Laughs) (Back at their spot, Rita and Mose are still sleeping.) Rita: (Yawns!) (Looks around, walks to Mose, and touch him.) Mose: Ah! Why did you wake me up? Rita: Where is Hugo? Hmm? What have you done with him? Don't tell me he is invisible. I don't believe in such things. Mose: He jumped into the water. (Lay back on his bag.) Obviously, he wanted to take a bath. (Snores) Rita: (Walks forward) Hugo! Hu- Mose: Mmm. Rita: (While smile) (Laughs lightly) (They heard the drum beat noise.) Rita: I would recognize that drumming anywhere. (Back at the beaver, the beaver kids were beating their tails on the dam, while Hugo beats on a pile of sticks like drums, and back to Rita.) Mose: Do you want to run away too? Rita: I'm sure that it's Hugo. I'll find him, you'll see. You got a problem with that? Mose: Do you expect that I hobble all the way over there with my broken leg? You'll have to carry me, obviously. Rita: Ugh... Ok... (Thoughts) I don't really want to carry you. Mose: Stop thinking so loudly. (Up on the tree.) (As Rita and Mose walk along, Cleo jump down.) Cleo: (Growls) Rita and Mose: Aaahhh! Rita: Hold on tight! (Runs off, got to a small cave, but Mose fell off, as Cleo jumps to him.) Mose: Ah! Help! Rita: (Grabs and pulls him in) Get in here! Cleo: Hmmm? Pssst. Listen, foxy, you're way too lean. You're probably too tough and dry. To be honest, it's the dwarf I want. Mose: (Shutters) Cleo: I want to make you an offer, foxy, from woman to woman. You just push the little man out, and I promise you that you can run away. What do you say about that, hmm? Rita: I would never do such a mean thing! Cleo: Oh? We will see... I'm not in a hurry, you know. (Lays there.) Rita: Listen, dwarf. This is your chance. Show me what your magic is worth, and get us out of here! Mose: I, uh, Yeah, I, uh... Rita: I bet that you don't know more than me about magic, you impostor. Mose: I'm only allowed to use my magic when there's no other way. You understand? Rita: Well, I don't see another way, do you? Mose: Yes, I do. Look up. Do you see that little opening? I could climb out of there, search for Hugo, and rescue you. Rita: I would be dumb, if I believed this. You just won't come back. Mose: I'm not as bad as you think. I give you my word. So distract that dumb thing out there. Rita: But... (Mose climbs to the hole.) Mose: I'll be back with him before you can catch a mouse! (Leaves) Rita: (Sighs) So, dear friend... what kind of animal are you? I bet you've never seen a city before. Cleo: That's true. I've never seen a city before, and I don't want to. I'm a lynx, the tiger of the north; a predator. That means I hunt and eat other animals. (Mose ran to a piece of bark and drops it in the water.) Rita: Okay, my friendly lynx. Get out of here and never come back. Hmm? (Mose, using the bark, as a boat, paddles away.) Cleo: (Laughs) Seems like you don't understand the meaning of predator. (Back at the Beaver's home...) Hugo: (After finishing drumming.) Ha. (Beat and the sticks gave away.) Whoa! Ah! (falls in the water.) Beaver Family: (Laughs) Hugo: (Comes out of the water.) (Laughs) (Then Mose appear...) Hugo: Hey, Mose! Wait, where's Rita? Mose: Obviously on the other side of the river! She's trapped by a lynx and you're just playing here - Hey! (Hugo passes Mose, and jumps in the water...) Betsy: C'mon, kids, let's help him! Beaver Children: Ok! (Benny and the children jump in the water...) Mose: (Grab Betsy's arm.) Can you take me with you? Betsy: (Nods) (Hugo and the Beavers swim to rescue Rita, with Mose riding on Betsy, and meanwhile...) Cleo: (Yawns) Aren't you thirsty, sister? Just give me the little guy and we can all go home. Rita: Yeah, yeah. Just keep dreaming, Sis. Cleo: Whatever... I can look somewhere else for prey. See ya. (Leaves) (Rita walks out, then looks around, and not noticing Cleo back on the tree.) Cleo: (Snickers.) (Then a small rock flew pass Rita...) Rita: Huh? (Rocks bounces off her nose) Ah. Hugo? Hugo: (On another tree) Don't talk so loudly! Quiet. Rita: Aw. (Backs off) (Hugo thumbs up to the Beavers, who Benny give a thumb up) Hugo: Hey. Are you waiting for something, pussy cat? Cleo: I'm waiting for dinner. Now go away! (Hugo winks to the Beavers who nodded.) Benny and Betsy: (Chomping on the tree) Hugo: Nah, nah, nah! You'll never get me, and if you think so, you're totally wrong. Give up and go away. Rita: Aw. (Benny and Betsy continue to chomp on the tree.) Hugo: Nah, nah, nah! Soon the tree will fall on you. (Swings around the branch) Wulle Wulle Wah! Then you'll be stupid standing there, wulle wulle wah! Cleo: (Snarls) (Tree begin to move) What was that? (Tree falls in the water with Cleo...) Benny and Betsy: Yeah! (Dives underwater, under Cleo.) Cleo: Why did that happen to me? (She swims to a rock...) Cleo: Go away! Help! Help me! Beaver Family: (Snickers) Rita: Hugo! Hugo: Rita! Good to see you again. Rita: You too! (They hug each other.) Mose: Come on, already. We still got a few hundred miles to walk. What are you waiting for? Rita: This time, I agree with you. I'm not staying one more minute here. Get on my back, partner. (As they are leaving...) Hugo: Thanks. I hope I see you again someday! Benny: Don't forget. It's gonna be a dangerous travel. Bears and wolves will be in your way. Why don't you just stay here? Hugo: Hey, Rita, what do you say to that? (Sees Rita and Mose gone...) Hugo: Amazing. I can't believe it. I ask the dwarf how to become invisible and - Rita and Mose: Come on, Hugo! We're heading off. Hugo: Oh, that's fine too. They aren't very convincible. Benny: We will watch for the lynx as long as your'e gone. (Splashs Cleo, while the children circle around her.) Benny: And like I said, watch out! The animals won't be always nice and kind. Hugo: Yea! Thank you! (Leaves and joins Rita and Mose.) Hugo: Why are you in such a hurry? Mose: We want to be fast, and get far away from that lynx. All: Obviously! Hugo: Nothing will happen to us! Rita: How many times have I heard that? (some time later...) Rita: My paws are too sore from running... Mose: Weird. My leg is fine. Hugo: Are you ok, Rita? Rita: I'm totally exhausted. (Then Mose notice something...) Mose: Look! Snow! And where there's snow, there's the castle of the dwarf king, and my workshop! Now, full force ahead! Rita: I'm sorry, Mose. That order is unheard. Mose: I would never be able to walk there with my broken leg. We travel together. Rita: It's not like I don't want to. I just can't anymore. (Then, a growling noise was heard...) All: (Screams) (Hides) (A bear came out.) Bear: (Snarls) (Hugo, Rita, and Mose hides behind a rock, and the bear then walks off...) All: (Sighs) AH! (Hugo, Rita, and Mose noticed the bear heading behind a boy who was picking the blueberries) Rita: Oh, no! Behind you! Director Barry Donahue: Ok, Olly. Olly: Here. (Gives bear the berries) Donahue: Now sit! Now Eat! (The bear did) Now lick! (Bear licks Olly) Cut! You were fantastic. Now, everyone, off to lunch! You were fantastic, boy. Come on, I'll take you for lunch. (As they left, Nora ties up Lorenzo to a tree) Nora: You were great too, Lorenzo. Here's your food. Enjoy your meal. Lorenzo: (Puts on his sunglasses) (Sighs relaxing) (As Nora walks away.) Nora: Hey! Save some for me! (Hugo walks up to Lorenzo.) Hugo: Heh Hehe. Lorenzo: Huh? Hugo: Hey, you, over there. Lorenzo: I'm sorry, but I'm eating at the moment. Hugo: Yeah, I see. The thing is... that my friends and I... we're hungry too... Lorenzo: Sadly, that's not my problem at all. (Eats the chicken leg.) Hugo: (Stomach growls) Of course, I understand. I saw the bear at the cinema once. But I have to say, what you did was much better. Totally awesome! Lorenzo: Really? Hugo: Yeah, really! I just wonder how that story continues, and how you can stay fit with all the food they feed to you? Lorenzo: Are you trying to say that I'm fat? Hugo: No! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought- Lorenzo: (Sighs) I know. It's been a long time, since I've had to lose weight. Take this with you, yes? You'll be doing me a great favor. (Hugo takes out the food, throws it behind, and just as Rita and Mose walk up.) Hugo: Of course I can do that for a star! (Rita picks up and eats the chicken leg, while Mose picks up a corn-on-a-cob and eats it, while Hugo eats the banana.) Lorenzo: My mother always said, "Don't eat so much". Hugo: Hmm, and you? Were you a wild bear once? Lorenzo: Oh... I made a commercial at the zoo once. But this is my real life. Hugo: (Jumps on Lorenzo's leg.) But haven't you had enough of being commanded? Lorenzo: What do you think? I feel that way quite often, of course. But that's just show business. Mmm Mmm. Hugo: We, free animals, decide on our own what we want to do. Lorenzo: But I couldn't do that. Hugo: (Jump on Lorenzo's arm) Listen. My friends and I are on a long travel. We could need someone like you. (Whispers in Lorenzo's ear) You could do the transport, and... umm... the security. (Rita and Mose walks up.) And for that, we can give you freedom. (Jumps off Lorenzo.) Lorenzo: I, um... Yes, but... (Looks at his lock on his collar.) Mose: We have to go. It's time! (Hugo winks at him.) Rita: And now, revered audience, lean back, because now comes the great wizard. (Mose reach in his bag and takes out a pair of clippers, he climbs Lorenzo and use the clippers to cut the lock.) Mose: Done! Lorenzo: (Takes off his collar.) Ho ho! (Laughs) (Hugo gives him a thumb up.) Lorenzo: (Laughs) (Gives two thumbs up, takes off his beret, and sunglasses.) I've dreamed so often for this very moment! (The four leaves, with Hugo, Rita, and Mose riding on Lorenzo's back.) Donahue: What? I will squirt some lemon in his eyes. They will see how he can cry! (Later, at somewhere else.) (An hawk sound.) Hugo: How about a break, guys? Mose: I have no argument against that! (As the four go up the hill.) Lorenzo: (Yawns) (Lays down to sleep.) (While the others jump off.) Hugo: (Laughs) So can I learn to be invisible, now? Rita: Oh, Hugo! Not again. Mose: Is he always like that? Rita: Until now, he's been quite tame. Hugo: Listen. You said I had to prove myself worthy. I saved the beaver children. (Counts his fingers) And after that, my friend, Rita, and I found a transport to head north. What else do you want? Mose: A bit less messing around would be nice. (As he walks over to rest next to Lorenzo's fur.) Hugo: So I have to keep trying, huh? Rita: But you were so good, Hugo! Thank you! Hugo: You know why Because no one is better than me! Rita: (Laughs) I knew you were going to say something like that. Hugo: Wulle wulle wah! (Thumbs up.) (Mose pops up.) Hugo, Rita, and Mose: Obviously! (Mose winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Nordpå means "Heading North." Goofs (Any ideas?) * (?) * Recycled Assets * Gallery Category:TV episodes